Ash and Serena: The After Journey Part 5
by Phoenix4Fans
Summary: PLEASE READ and find out who caught Ash and Serena!


**Ash and Serena: The After Journey**

**Part 5**

_Here is the fifth part of this story! Enjoy!_

Last time, Ash and Serena finally arrived in Vaniville Town. Along the way, they met Brock, an old friend of Ash and a Pokemon doctor inspecting Rhyhorn. However, Ash and Serena were starting a very extreme moment. Suddenly they heard footprints up they stairs!

"Oh shoot! That could be my mom!"

"Quick! Get your shirt on!"

"Ash? Serena? Are you up there?"

It was Brock, but it didn't make the situation any better. It was still embarrassing having Brock see how serious the relationship has gone. Considering that he saw Serena on top of Ash as if she was gonna ride him, Brock knew he was interrupting.

"Hey there Brock."

"Hey Ash, what are you doing?"

"Well umm-"

"Ash had this sunburn that he was telling me about on his torso. Being the little punk he is, he wanted me to find it myself. So I am trying to find it."

"Gotcha, well Stacy said dinner is ready and she invited me over stay and eat."

"That's great we'll be down in a few."

Once Brock left, Ash and Serena got dressed and kissed each other before they went downstairs. As they were downstairs, they ate dinner, which was pot roast, and started to chat with each other.

"So Ash, what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm going back to Pallet Town in the Kanto Region!"

"Well, me too!"

"Mom! Why are you going to Kanto?!"

"You're coming along too! Remember? Tour de Kanto?"

"Oh yeah I forgot! Where is the first race?"

"Pallet Town of course!"

They talked about Tour de Kanto for another five minutes and soon enough, they all got their plates washed and they all got in the living room to chat some more.

"So Ash where are you staying?"

"Well I did rent a room in Aquacorde Town, maybe Ash could-"

"OR! He could stay in the living room if you'd like to Ash?"

"Sure!"

"Well Ash, I've got some blankets that you can borrow and you can sleep on the couch."

"Thank you Stacy! Hey Brock!"

"Yeah what is it?"

"See ya tomorrow! You are coming back to Kanto right?"

"Yeah, Rhyhorn was my last patient in Kalos, I need to head back home anyways."

"Alright see ya later!"

"Bye Ash!"

As soon as Brock went back to Aquacorde Town, Stacy got Ash set up for the night. Stacy told Ash he was allowed to watch TV if he wanted to. She then goes to bed and Serena was in her room. However, Serena crept downstairs to see Ash. She caught Ash watching a documentary on the life of a Wingull and Pelipper.

"Hey Ashy" Serena whispered.

"Yeah."

"Are you getting comfortable?"

"It's not that comfortable without you!"

"I thought you'd say that!"

Serena tried getting on the couch with Ash making herself comfortable with Ash. For about an hour and a half, they were cuddling on the couch watching documentaries about Pikacus and Raichus as well as trainer battles on the BuzzNav. About an hour later, Stacy came out to turn off the TV if Ash was asleep. Soon enough, she saw Serena snuggling with Ash with Pikachu in the middle. Without question, Stacy went back into her room to grab a camera. She snapped a quick picture on her camera and went back to bed. The next morning, Serena and Ash woke up seeing a picture of them on the couch with Pikachu on the flat screen TV.

"Serena."

"Yeah Ash."

"Who took that picture?"

Soon enough, Stacy barged out of her room telling them that she took the picture. Ash and Serena knew they were busted. However, Stacy didn't seem so angry. In fact, she seemed thrilled.

"Serena! Why didn't you tell me you and Ash were a couple?"

"Are you mad?"

"No! Me and your father were together when we were you age!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Your father and I were growing up in Sinnoh and it was love at first sight."

"Wow, I didn't know that mom."

"I knew I should tell you, but I didn't know when."

"Well now you told me, and I'm glad you did."

After about an hour, they had breakfast and they saw Brock outside in a jeep ready to take Ash, Serena, and Stacy to the airport. This was finally gonna be the day Ash sees his mom again. As well as Professor Oak and Tracey. As they boarded the plane, Ash and Serena got to get some seat in the middle, and Stacy and Brock sat five seats away from them.

"Hey Pikachu, ready to head back home?"

"Pikachu!"

"I'd like to see your Pokemon too! What kind of Pokemon to you have?"

"I have a heard of Tauros, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Sceptile, Muk, Glalie, Torcoal, Staraptor, Infernape, Oshawott, HAD a Lapras, Totodile, Bayleef-"

"Ok Ashy! You have a lot of Pokemon! I'll see them when we get there!"

Serena kissed Ash and she took a nap before they got to Kanto. It was a three hour flight from Kalos to Kanto and everyone was relieved to be off the plane. Fennekin and Pikachu sprinted from the tunnel as they got to Kanto. Ash's mom (lets call her Teresa) was waiting for Ash, and she was so happy to see him.

"Ash! Thank goodness! I missed so much! I'm glad you're back!"

"Hey mom! This is my girlfriend Serena!"

"Girlfriend? Then where is your mother Serena?"

"Hello! I'm Stacy Mrs. Ketchum!"

"Please, call me Teresa!"

After about an hour of Stacy and Teresa talking, they went to Pallet Town. Except for Brock, because he went to Pewter City. When they got to Ash's house, Professor Oak, Tracey, Misty, and all of Ash's Pokemon were there to welcome him back home. Especially Bulbasaur, because he hasn't seen Ash in forever!

"Hey everyone!"

"Hello Ash! Great to finally see you!"

"Hey Ash, long time no see!"

"Hi Tracey! What's new?"

"Well me and Misty are dating!"

"That's cool congratulations!"

"Hey thanks."

"Hey Serena, why don't you come inside."

"Alright!"

As Ash and Serena went through as many people and pokemon, they finally got in the house. They also ran into Mr. Mime along the way after he came from Ash's room. Cleaning it of course.

"Hey Serena, why don't you come to my room!"

"Alright Ashy!"

"So this is what it has been. No flat screen, but certainly a lot of Pokemon merchandise!"

"Awesome! Hey Ash."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we settle down after the plane ride if you know what I mean."

"I'm down with that!"

Serena and Ash went down. Serena got on top of Ash and she went wild. Ash got wild with her. They both were making out ravenously and they both were left in their underwear. But there was one scamper watching that whole thing. It was Bulbasaur!

_Sorry for the late arrival! I was in Florida for Spring Break so I couldn't get on my laptop much. Thanks for the support!_


End file.
